<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Legacy by The_Gamer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28419417">Legacy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Gamer/pseuds/The_Gamer'>The_Gamer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men - All Media Types, 더 게이머 | The Gamer (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:33:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28419417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Gamer/pseuds/The_Gamer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>James Worthington is the son of Laura Kinny: X-23 and the time-displaced Warren Worthington the III. While getting powers from both of his parents he also has a unique power all his own. </p>
<p>This power allows him some unique advantages and dangers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>James's body shivered violently as a hand slid down his chest. He wanted it to stop but he wanted so much more. He gasped as his shirt was pushed off his shoulders by the big hands that caressed him. No, he couldn't let this happen right now. </p><p>"Stop." He rasped, pushing the hand away. "Stop, we're almost there." </p><p>He grunted as that hand that was so soft and tender with its touches just moments ago became a fist and hit him hard in the face. He turned his head back to see his body-guard glaring at him. Regardless, he pulled his shirt back on him and buttoned it. He made his school uniform presentable. He glanced at his body-guard as the car they were in stopped. When his door was opened he got out quickly and walked to where his class was waiting. He walked towards a beautiful girl with long brown hair. </p><p>When he reached her a boy was hassling her. </p><p>"So where are we going first, Nora-baby?" He asked. </p><p>James lashed out with his foot and sent the guy flying into the gate of the Amusement Park they were at. </p><p>"How about the Hospital?" James asked in an emotionless voice. </p><p>Nora looked at him and lit up like a Christmas Tree. </p><p>"James!" She latched on to his arm looking up at him with shining blue eyes. "You made it!" </p><p>"Sorry, I'm late." James said in that same emotionless voice. "Family Problems. Bad news."</p><p>"Oh?" she asked ignoring her parents, who were chaperoning her on this field trip, to follow James and their class into the Amusement Park. "Something really bad?" </p><p>James thought about telling her but then shook his head a bit. </p><p>"Maybe later, for now, let's enjoy the field trip." </p><p>Nora nodded and beamed up at him.</p>
<hr/><p>James was actually enjoying his day. He and Nora were having a blast despite her parents following them everywhere. They were on the Ferris Wheel with her parents as it was a caged Ferris Wheel when there was a blast below. He looked out the side of the cage to see smoke rising from the Bumper Car ride. He suddenly put his fingers under his nose. </p><p>"What's wrong?" Nora cried. "Did someone get hurt down there? What do you smell?"</p><p>"Smell? From this distance?" Nora's father asked. "So I'm right your Logan's son. You look just like him." </p><p>"Actually, sir." James said, "I'm Logan's grandson." he informed. "I smell blood. Someone was hurt if not dead." </p><p>"Didn't know Dakkon had a kid." Nora's father frowned. "I'm Nick Fury by the way." </p><p>"Figured that out myself," James stated. "And why do you assume that Uncle Akihiro is my father? I'm the son of Laura Kinney." Fury whistled. "and the time-displaced Warren Worthington III. Who now goes by Warren Worthington IV."</p><p>Fury whistled again. </p><p>"Didn't know that was a thing." </p><p>James shrugged. </p><p>"You're not the Fifth?" Nora pointed out. "You're James, not Warren." </p><p>"After my grandfather." James shrugged. "On my mom's side." </p><p>A second explosion rocked the Ferris Wheel. </p><p>James covered his nose and mouth with his hand. </p><p>"Can you fly, James?" Fury asked. "Like your father?" </p><p>"Yeah." James nodded looking at him. </p><p>"Take Nora and go down. Get to safety. My ex-wife and I will join you shortly." </p><p>"I'll have to fall first," James informed opening the carriage. "I'll come back up for you." </p><p>With that, he went into a free fall. </p><p>
  <b>Angel Wings Triggered!</b>
</p><p>Angel Wings suddenly appeared on his back in a small flash of wings across his shoulder blades. His wings beat steadily and he rose up back to the car. He held his arms out and Nora climbed into them her arms wrapping her arms around his neck. Once she was secure he flew off towards the ground. He had to dodge another blast and grunted roughly as he was forced off his course. He got them safely to the ground and set her down. </p><p>"So...can I.....?" Nora asked looking at his wings. James shrugged and she reached out to touch them. "Where do they go when you're not using them?" </p><p>They vanished right in front of her eyes. </p><p>"Wow." She breathed. </p><p>"This is Nick Fury deploy Meta-Humans to Ocean View Park!" They turned to see Nick Fury running toward them pulling his ex-wife behind him.</p><p>"Meta-human?" James asked and began moving pulling Nora after him. He was looking around. "The nearest Meta-Human hero would be my dad." </p><p>Sure enough, a young Angel flew over and landed in front of them. </p><p>"Hey, kiddo you didn't tell me you had a girlfriend!" Angel laughed, as he put James in a headlock and rubbed his fist into his hair. "You just leave this to your dear old dad. I'll take care of it." </p><p>James was left blushing as his dad took to the air again. </p><p>"You didn't see or hear that." James told the giggling Nora. "I mean it." </p><p>Nora nodded still giggling into her hand. </p><p>"James, get clear!" a man yelled running past he touched his visor and shot a beam out of it knocking some people dressed in military uniforms clear of civilians who were evacuating. "James, get out of here! The X-Van is should be here in ETA 10 min. Get in it and don't move!" </p><p>"Hey!" James yelled. "Is my pops coming?" </p><p>"You know the X-Men?" Nora asked as she was pulled behind him again as he ran. </p><p>"Yeah, my pops is an X-Man sometimes he leads the team depending on which team is deployed." </p><p>"Your pops?" Nora asked. "Your dad?" </p><p>"My grandfather." James explained. "Okay, the van should stop right here." </p><p>James stopped cold they were still about twenty fifty feet from the gate. </p><p>"You can still call Meta-Human teams?!" Nora's mother demanded of Fury. "I thought you were done with all that when S.H.I.E.L.D. disbanded." </p><p>"They are my friends and they gave me this watch." he showed his ex-wife. "It allows me to call them out if need be."</p>
<hr/><p>The van stopped right where James said it would and several X-Men flooded out. One stopped and rubbed his hand into James' head. </p><p>"Get the civilian's inside, Jr." he ordered. "Stand guard." </p><p>"Yeah." James said and the man ran off. James literally put Nora in the back of the van, her mother quickly followed. James shut the door. </p><p>"Hey, what about you?" Nora's mother asked opening the door again. </p><p>"I can heal from anything." James informed. "I'm what's called a Legacy. A child born of Heroes or Villians. I have the powers of both of my parents which means I can heal from virtually everything. Now you stay put in here this thing can withstand a nuclear bomb just like me. So stay." </p><p>Fury cocked an eyebrow. </p><p>"You can survive a nuclear bomb?" </p><p>"Between my mom's healing factor and dad's Regenerative Healing Factor yes." James shrugged. </p><p>James watched the fight raging in the park. He suddenly moved in front of Fury who had a gun in his hands. A blast hit his chest but he just took it. He heard Fury grunt behind him. The Man had knelt behind him trusting him to act as a shield.</p><p>
  <b>Healing Factor/Passive!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Healing Factor-1</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Regenerative Healing Factor/Passive!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Regenerative Healing Factor-1</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Pyhiscal Enderance-1</b>
</p><p>Damn level 1. That hurt. He was healing quickly though. </p><p>Fury moved around the boy and fired taking down two guys. </p><p>"Do you have any long-range or medium-range powers?" Fury asked. </p><p>"No, sir." James informed. </p><p>The Ferris Wheel was now falling down. </p><p>"Go!" Fury ordered. "Go!" </p><p>James ran forward and his wings appeared. He took to the air as fast as he could. </p><p>
  <b>Flying-1</b>
</p><p>He shot off kicking up dust below him. He soared through the different battles going on. He had to get there and save those people. The heroes were busy. He got there and activated another skill of his. </p><p>
  <b>Peak Human Strength Active!</b>
</p><p>He caught the Ferris Wheel and held it up. He could hold up to 800 lbs like his mother. His father could only hold up 500 lbs. He was glad that he'd gotten his mother's strength. He was pushing himself to his max holding up 800 lbs. This thing was heavier than 800. He grunted and went a little lower his wings flapping at max capacity trying to keep him up. He saw camera crews filming him. He grunted again and slipped lower. People were on the ride and looking out at him begging him to save him. He kept his head down and didn't let them see his face. He didn't want to be outed. </p><p>He went lower and tried pushing back up it was a losing battle. He needed help. </p><p>"Together then!" He glanced and saw his father. He nodded and together they got the Ferris Wheel upright someone down below, an X-Man, was using their powers to weld it back in place. "Good job, kiddo." Angel grinned. "Can you get back to the van?" </p><p>"Running low." James panted. "I can make it about halfway." </p><p>"Do it, I'll have Quicksilver meet you down there and run you to the van." </p><p>James nodded and set off he wasn't going to make it. </p><p>He almost crashed his wings vanished and he dropped into a man's arms. He blushed a bit as he was soon standing next to the van. </p><p>"Great job, Jr X-Man." Quicksilver said setting him down. "Stay back this time." </p><p>
  <b>Flying-15</b>
</p><p>James opened the van and got in. He collapsed on the seat his head hitting Nora's lap. </p><p>Nora's parents watched her blush deeply but it was clear the boy was out cold. </p><p>"Uh....should I be worried?" Nora asked her father. </p><p>"He's probably used all of his energy and needs to sleep now." Fury informed. His eyes scanned the boy. "How old is he?" </p><p>"DADDY!" Nora cried blushing. "He's 12! Er.....13.....er.....around that!"</p><p>"So you're the same age?" Fury asked doing math in his head. "How long have you known each other, Nora-dear?" </p><p>"Since Pre-K." Nora said, tilting her head to the side. "Yeah, he arrived in our class after Christmas a transfer from Public School. Both of his parents came in with him as well.  His parents seem very doting but sometime around the middle of this year he quit smiling and became how he is now. I know that he loves his parents very much and that he was their miracle baby. That's what he always called himself." </p><p>The door opened and X-Men began getting in. </p><p>"Passed out again?" Angel laughed, "He always gets like this after using his powers."</p><p>Nora nodded and glanced at Angel's wings.</p><p>Angel noticed and laughed. </p><p>"Yeah, my wings don't vanish like his do." Angel laughed. "Wish they did though. It would be so much easier." </p><p>Nora nodded her head. She had a lot of questions she'd never talked to James' parents before.</p><p>"Uhm....excuse me, Mr. Worthington...James said he got some bad news about his family...." </p><p>"Yeah, his mother's gone missing." Angel sighed, "It's been four weeks. She was due back four weeks ago from a mission and hasn't even checked in. We'll figure it out. We always do."</p><p>Angel ran his fingers through his son's hair. He hadn't meant to worry his son when he'd told him about his mother. He sighed they'd have to have a talk.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>James sat on his bed with his dad's arm around him. His head was resting on his dad's shoulder. </p>
<p>"James, did something happen?" Warren finally asked. "I mean, Nora said something earlier. I wasn't supposed to hear but you know how keen my hearing is. She said you stopped smiling around that around the middle of this year and I thought about it and she's right. What happened? You can tell me." </p>
<p>"Can you..." James asked in a small voice. "fire Mr. Wayland?" </p>
<p>Warren looked at his son the boy was as unemotional as ever.</p>
<p>"If that's what you want." Warren told his son running his fingers through his son's hair. "Did he hurt you?" </p>
<p>"It only hurt the first time." James whispered knowing that his father would hear him. </p>
<p>Warren wanted to kill the man for hurting his son. </p>
<p>"Did he touch you, Jamie?"</p>
<p>"Yeah." James said, nodding. "He threatened me if I told you. He said he was the best one to protect me the only one you would trust to protect me. That you wouldn't fire him no matter what and that you would never believe me if I told you." </p>
<p>"He lied to you." Warren growled. "I'll take care of this don't worry. I think you should go to therapy, honey. I also think that you are old enough and skilled enough to not have a bodyguard anymore." </p>
<p>James felt a huge weight lifted off of him. With Wayland gone he wouldn't have to do that anymore. </p>
<p>"I can't go to therapy." He finally said, "I don't want to outed." </p>
<p>Warren didn't understand for a bit but then it hit him. His son didn't want to be outed as a Mutant.</p>
<p>"Would you talk to Professor Xavier?" Warren wondered. </p>
<p>"I'll try." James said softly. His eyes were getting heavy. "Dad, sometimes when Wayland....Sometimes, I liked it..." </p>
<p>"That's nothing to be ashamed of." Warren told his son. "You liking it, I mean. He had no right to do that to you and I want you to know that it is not your fault. You did nothing wrong." </p>
<p>James nodded but didn't really believe him. </p>
<p>"What do you want to do for your birthday?" Warren wondered. </p>
<p>"I don't want a birthday, dad." James sighed. "I really don't." </p>
<p>"Come on, Jamie, what do you want to do?" Warren pressed. </p>
<p>"I don't know." James sighed. </p>
<p>"Maybe you should invite some of your friends this year? You haven't invited any friends in a while." </p>
<p>"I don't have any friends." James informed. "I keep to myself mostly." </p>
<p>"Well, you looked pretty close with Nora yesterday." Warren said thoughtfully. "Why don't we invite her to do something? It'll be fun. You know I didn't know that one of Fury's kids went to school with you."</p>
<p>James shrugged hadn't his father checked out his school before transferring him? He didn't care. The hand carding through his hair was relaxing him and putting him to sleep.</p>
<hr/>
<p>James walked into his sixth-grade class and walked over to Nora and kicked the boy in the head again. </p>
<p>"James!" Warren laughed entering the room. "We don't hurt the other kids." He walked over to the teacher. </p>
<p>"Morning, James!" Nora beamed brightly. </p>
<p>"Here." James handed her an invitation.</p>
<p>Nora read it. </p>
<p>"A birthday invitation!" Nora squealed and the class gasped. "Really?" </p>
<p>"Yeah," James said in his normal unemotional voice. "This Friday, we're going to fly to Paris and see the Lourve and do some other stuff. We'll be back on Monday." </p>
<p>"Sounds great!" Nora said, brightly. "I'll have to ask my parents though." </p>
<p>"Then ask." James shrugged. </p>
<p>"Uhm.....your mother...." Nora asked. </p>
<p>"Will meet us there at some point." James informed. </p>
<p>Nora didn't believe him but really didn't want to say anything about it so just flashed him a smile and nodded. </p>
<p>James nodded back and went to his seat. </p>
<p>"Okay, Jamie, I'm heading out now!" Warren said and rubbed his hand into his son's head. "Try to make some more friends today, okay? I'll have a car pick you up at lunch so you can attend your afternoon school." </p>
<p>"Yes, dad." James asked wondering what his father was talking about. Then it hit him. He was going to be going to the X-Mansion. Was he supposed to get special training? </p>
<p>"Are you transferring out?" Nora asked turning sideways in her desk. </p>
<p>"Splitting days." James answered. He looked in her eyes. "To my parents Alma Matter." </p>
<p>"Oh, that's great!" Nora beamed nodding. "It'll be great for you to be there, won't it. I bet you're going to make all kinds of friends!"</p>
<p>"Doubt it."</p>
<hr/>
<p>James walked into the X-Mansion with his hands in his pockets. </p>
<p>"James." he turned to see Logan walking towards him. "This way, you're in my hand to hand class first." </p>
<p>They went out to the lawn after James changed into his gi. They were soon on the lawn around a large mat with other students. </p>
<p>"Everyone this is our newest student he will be coming for afternoon classes only." </p>
<p>"What's his name?" A girl asked smiling at James sweetly. "What's your codename?" </p>
<p>"Enough, it's time for class to start." Logan stated. "Let's begin."</p>
<hr/>
<p>James was liking the classes he was taking and knew that his father had probably handpicked each one carefully. The Math class was rather hard but it didn't matter he liked the challenge. He was getting skills for everything he was doing. </p>
<p>This new power of his had shown up two days ago and James was sure it was some kind of Gamer ability. He'd tested it out and it all fit with his theory. </p>
<p>"So what's your codename?" It was the girl from Hand to Hand, she was sitting on his desk in the class of the day. "Come on!" she demanded. "I'm Diamond." She held her hand up and sparkling lights like diamonds sparkled above it. "So what's your name and power?" </p>
<p>"Is Diamond bothering you, Jr?" It was Logan. </p>
<p>James wasn't surprised at all. After all, this was a History Class and who else would they hire to teach History other than the man who'd been born in 1882. It made sense.</p>
<p>"Hey, Pops." James said looking up at him. "She's being very annoying and demanding. She wants my name and powers. I want to stick my claws through her chest to see if she is made of Diamonds." </p>
<p>"Calm down." Logan said with a smirk. "Don't go killing the students, Jr. Keep control of your rage." </p>
<p>"I'm trying." James informed him with a shrug. "She keeps this up and I will stick my claws through her. Make her leave me alone, pops." </p>
<p>"Diamond far side of the room." Logan ordered. </p>
<p>The girl was fuming but went. </p>
<p>"So is your son, sir?" She made it sound like she was asking but was really demanding. </p>
<p>"That is none of your business." Logan said, "Let's continue...." </p>
<p>"Sir, why does this boy only come half days?" </p>
<p>"That's enough, Diamond." Xavior said coming in. "How are you today, child?" </p>
<p>"Angry," James admitted. "It won't leave me alone. I want to gut it and see if it's made of Diamonds. I already had a History lesson maybe it would be a better use of my time to meditate."</p>
<p>"Agreed then. Come with me." Xavier said, "You may use my office."</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <b>Meditation-4</b>
</p>
<p>James stood and stretched he cracked his neck. He sat in a chair with his knees to his chest with his arms around them. The Professor looked at him. </p>
<p>"Whenever you're ready, James," Xavier said. </p>
<p>"It started around New Years'. My parents were out that night and he came into my room..." James said, "I was already in bed. I don't sleep in much just a pair of sleeping shorts. I woke up with a hand in my shorts. He didn't do much that night just touched me. It was uncomfortable at first but then I kinda liked it...." </p>
<p>Xavier listen and wanted to kill the asshole who did this to the boy. Maybe he'd visit the man's mind.</p>
<p>"James, I'm sorry but your father wants you to stay here until Friday," Xavier told the boy. "He's gone to look for your mother. He promises to be back for your birthday." </p>
<p>James sighed but nodded. </p>
<p>"You'll eat with the staff so Diamond doesn't annoy you. I can't have you killing the students." </p>
<p>James understood that he really did. </p>
<p>He was soon sitting in the Staff Dining Room. He was sitting on his Pop's right. Pop's was at the bottom of the table. Xavier was at the top. Next to him was a black-haired man with blue-grey eyes that was causing James to try not and blush. The man was really really hot. </p>
<p>"Jr, eat." Logan ordered. </p>
<p>James was just staring at his food. </p>
<p>"Jr, eat your dinner." </p>
<p>"I....uh....." James picked up his fork and set it back down. "I've been having trouble with my food." </p>
<p>"Superhuman Taste?" Logan sighed. "It can get annoying but you need to eat."</p>
<p>"I don't eat spinach anymore." James told his Pops. The man scrapped it onto his plate. He picked his fork up and took a bite. He flinched as tastes assaulted him. "ugh..." </p>
<p>"Trust me, I know, Jr." Logan felt for his grandson.</p>
<p>
  <b>Superhuman Taste-5</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Passive Skill: can distinguish individual ingredients in food or drink you consume at a smaller part per volume than a normal person.</b>
</p>
<p>James did his best to force down his dinner by the end he wanted to be beyond sick. He pushed his plate away. </p>
<p>"You'll get sick a lot at first." Logan informed. "How sharp is your taste right now?" </p>
<p>"Not very it's just very annoying. I'm just getting things sharper." </p>
<p>"What level?" Logan asked knowing his grandson had a special power. </p>
<p>"1 so it's only going to get worse." </p>
<p>"You'll have to get used to it. Tell me when your other senses start kicking in. I can do special training with you that will help you control them." </p>
<p>"Right." James said and began drinking his Orange Juice. He gaged. "Do Oranges normally taste like this?"</p>
<p>"It gets worse." Logan said amused. "I suggest not eating pineapples." </p>
<p>James frowned he liked pineapples. Maybe, he could train himself to like them again. Ugh, why did he have to inherit this part of his Mother and Pops power? It was so damn annoying! He just wanted to eat something without throwing it up after. </p>
<p>"How long have you been throwing up your food?" Jean Grey asked from down the table. </p>
<p>"Uh ...two days?" James informed. "That's when my uh.....new power kicked in...my inherited powers are growing and awakening slowly now." </p>
<p>"I'd like to give you a medical exam while you're here." Jean informed him. </p>
<p>"What good would that do?" James wondered. "Any damage done by being sick would have healed by now." </p>
<p>Logan snorted a bit. It was true of course.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>